This invention relates to methods for determining the size of fasteners, particularly nuts and bolts.
Fasteners such as nuts and bolts are among the most universal of products and are used daily by millions of people.
For the occasional user of fasteners, considerable time is wasted in determining the size of a particular fastener or fastener component. In particular, it is difficult for most people to determine the distance between the flats of a bolt head or nut merely by looking at the part.
A variety of techniques are used to assist the user in determining the size of the fastener part.
Fasteners usually come in bins, jars or other containers that bear labels showing the fastener sizes. But, in the normal course of working, it is common to end up with unmarked containers of assorted fastener components. Gauges are available to measure the size of such parts. And, measurements can be taken using a tape measure or ruler. Some products, such as wire nuts, are color coded.
For most fasteners, however, there is no quick visual clue to identify the fastener's size once it has been removed from its container. This results in delay while fastener components must be measured, or sized by trial and error, before they can be used.
Even more troublesome, once a fastener is selected, it is difficult to determine the size of the tool needed to secure the fastener. It is a particular problem that the dimensions given for nuts and bolts are not the same as the dimensions of the wrenches needed to tighten them. A casual user thus needs to determine the necessary wrench size by trial and error even if that person has the length and diameter dimensions of the fastener components.